Seme or Uke: The Ultimate Twin Test
by kanshou87
Summary: Ichiru finally understood why Zero did not allow him to read spam mails. Ichiru x Zero Twinscest implied


**The Ultimate Twin Test: Seme or Uke? **

**Disclaimer:****Zero and Ichiru both belonged to Hino-sensei, not me. **

**Appreciation: I would like to thank the twins, Amore and Artemisia who had inspired me to write this during a short chat with them. This is based on their Seme Uke personality test results that made me moe-ing about it to create this one shot. **

**Warning: Twincest implied.**

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! **

A pop-up window appeared at the corner Ichiru's laptop screen, alerting him of his new incoming mail.

It read:

_/19.10.0007 20:00/_

_/You have 1 unread mail. /_

_/Sender: Unknown /_

"That's strange. There was no sender… Must be one of those irritating spam mails Zero-nii was talking about."

Ichiru moved the mouse to the mini mail icon and clicked on it. Following that, another window appeared, showing the Goo Mail login page. In a swift motion, he entered the username and password to gain access. The younger twin had no problems remembering his older brother's password since Zero was willing to share his personal email with him.

There were 110 unread emails in the inbox section, where most of them were from the Hunter's Association. Ranging from meetings dates and hunting missions, the emails were addressed to his elder brother, Zero who recently gained his hunter license after he had passed his qualifying mission test with flying colors. The younger twin felt a tinge of jealousy as he was scrolling down the page.

If it were not for his wretched health, he would be like his elder brother - a full-fledged vampire hunter.

He refreshed the page again and found the new mail appeared in top of the new mail list. He double clicked on the title and a new window popped out.

The title read:

_/Are you a Seme or Uke? Take test to find out!/ _

Curiosity drove Ichiru to click on the title.

The click directed him to a different webpage.

After reading the terms and conditions written on the front page, he continued his exploration with another click….

The subsequent page displayed a questionnaire with 21 multiple choice questions.

Ichiru blush deepened as he read through the questions one-by-one. A certain _area_ beneath his abdomen grew hotter too as "not-so-innocent" images filled his mind.

Now he knew the real reason why his brother had forbid him to read spam mails….

_Zero-nii… I never knew you are into these things… _

He thought deep for each question as he chose his answers.

The poor boy flushed deeper and gulped dry when he read the last question:

_/Do you usually find yourself top or bottom? / _

Ichiru swore that he almost had a nosebleed when he recalled the times that he and Zero spent together when they were younger, especially the "intimate" times they had after the rigorous hunter trainings. The mischievous boy would trick his elder twin to piggyback him whenever he was lazy to walk.

_No wonder it felt so good when I held Zero back then…_

The boy smirked as he marked his last answer and submitted the questionnaire.

The page flashed white and revealed….

_/The Opportunist Seme/ _

Ichiru's grin widened when he read the descriptions and made note of the partner compatibility section.

The sudden ring of the doorbell caught his attention. Zero had returned home after his hunting mission. Without wasting any time, the overexcited younger twin went and greeted his beloved brother.

Zero felt a mild goose bump when Ichiru he saw look all cheerful and innocent at the house entrance.

.

The page flashed white and revealed:

/A Clueless Uke/

"Guess we are compatible after all, huh, Zero-nii ? " said Ichiru with a wide smile on his face.

.

Zero totally regretted sharing his personal email with Ichiru.

He had secretly signed up for another GooMail account a night after, hoping his younger brother would not find out about it.

**End **

**Author note: This test is actually available online at .com . Go ahead and try it! Don't forget to review, ok? **


End file.
